


A Damn Good Lay

by Riselittlewindsong



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riselittlewindsong/pseuds/Riselittlewindsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to beat the heat, Joe goes into the deepest rooms of the Gokai Galleon and stumbles across Marvelous on his knees in front of Basco. Threesomes, jealousy, and a cumshot ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Good Lay

**Author's Note:**

> More Joe angst, bc he loves the fuck out of his captain but Marvelous is still hung up on Basco. Such manpain.

Joe stepped down into the underbelly of the Gokai Galleon, it was the height of summer on this earth and he could swear he was melting. Marvelous, Doc, and Gai had already hurried away to find some pool. Ahim and Luka were hunting down some ice cream and cold sodas to try and relieve themselves of the heat. Joe wasn't up for any of that. So that meant he was going to the deepest, darkest, coolest room in the bottom of the Gokai Galleon and he was going to enjoy reading his book and maybe taking a nap. Sleeping in his bed in this heat was quite possibly the purest definition of the word “disgusting”. 10 minutes of trying to sleep in that bed and the sheets would be soaked with sweat, which was only good if you had just had sex, and even then, “good” was a loose term. 

So with book tucked under his arm, Joe opened the door to the cellar and stepped in. Half tripping over his own feet, he suddenly stopped and the book slipped from his fingers to the floor with a muffled ‘flthump!’. “B-basco…” He whispered, staring at the figure who casually, arrogantly, rolled his head to the side to examine Joe. 

Joe's chest heaved as he took in the sight before him, Basco standing there, feathered boa and hat abandoned, fingers tangled in Marvelous’ hair as the captain knelt in front of him. ‘No….’ Joe thought, trying to make sense of the scene. ‘Basco… Overpowered him…. Made him kneel in some weird power trip..? Assaulted him?!’ With a howl of rage like some wounded bear, Joe ripped his swords free of their scabbards, charging forwards, ready to taste blood. 

“Joe! JOE! Stop!!” Marvelous suddenly was in front of him, gripping fistfulls of the front of Joe's shirt, shaking him slightly. “Stop it Joe! Stop!” 

Joe paused, chest heaving, lips curled in a silent snarl of rage, eyes locked on Basco. “I'm going to kill him!” He spat, fury surging through him. “I'll KILL him!!” He roared, trying to lunge forward again only to have Marvelous back him up and slam him against the wall so hard that Joe coughed. 

“I said stop!” Marvelous commanded, face intense. He waited, slowly watching as Joe's murderous tunnel vision faded enough for him to turn confused and furious eyes to his captain. “Take a breath.” Marvelous commanded, keeping an eye out for that rage to return to Joe's features. “He didn't hurt me, Joe….” He said softly, features and voice losing their edge. “It's okay. I'm not harmed.” He reassured, still holding Joe to the wall but his eyes softening. “I invited him in.” The captain explained quietly, careful to keep any note of shame out of his voice. “I wanted this.” He assured, not yet relinquishing his hold on Joe. 

Joe's eyes darted between the two, from Basco, leaning against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest and a nasty smirk on his lips; to Marvelous’ earnest expression, his lips slightly puffy, a bit of pre-cum at the corner of his mouth, clothes and hair messy. The sight sent a splinter thin crack through something deep inside Joe, like when fragile ice splits just moments before caving entirely. “What…?” He whispered, expression almost betrayed. “He's… Marvelous, he's Basco!” He whispered, something deep inside him bleeding as he scraped the remains of his mask up in place again. 

Marvelous swallowed any guilt he might have felt and grinned at Joe. “And he's a damn good lay. I checked him for weapons, don't worry. We're just…” He glanced over his shoulder, smirking at his former shipmate.”...having fun.” He finished, glancing back at his first mate. 

Joe locked gazes with him, expression cool again, tho not lacking anger. “Fine.” He said calmly. “Make sure he takes the stench with him when he leaves. It reeks in here.” He said, shoving Marvelous’ hands away and turning to go.

“Joe wait…” Marvelous said quietly, unsure if the blue soldier would listen. He reached out and caught Joe's elbow. He didn't want him to leave like this. Whether Joe could have him completely or not, Marvelous really did care about him. So so much. Just… Not exclusively. 

Joe turned to glance at him over his shoulder, eyes guarded but slightly accusing and mistrustful. The two paused for a few breaths, each waiting to see what the other would do or say. Joe's eyes flickered to the pre-cum at the corner of Marvelous’ mouth, something ugly twisting with jealousy deep inside him. 

Basco watched quietly from his spot along the far wall, waiting. He licked his lips and took a quiet breath, murmuring in a soft, velvet command to Marvelous. “Kiss...him…” the command almost sounded curious, like some sick test to see how far Marvelous would obey him and how desperate Joe was. 

Marvelous quirked an eyebrow at his first mate, a small, lustful smirk playing on his lips as he slowly leaned in. He moved slow enough that Joe would have plenty of time to stop him or say no

Joe stared first at Basco, wide eyed, then his eyes flickered to Marvelous, heart skipping a few beats. “Wh-what…” He whispered, but when Marvelous’ lips pressed to his, that bleeding want, need, opened in him, like a bloody flower. Before he realized he was doing so, Joe's fingers ran through Marvelous’ hair, kissing him deeper and tasting Basco’s pre-cum in his captain’s mouth. He shuddered, not sure if he was repulsed or turned on. ‘What am I doing?!’ He thought frantically, even then still unwilling to break the kiss. 

Basco purred contentedly, shifting a little to palm his dick with one hand, rubbing lightly. “Yeah… That's good Marvy-chan… Good boy…”

Joe gasped a little as the words seemed to shock life to Marvelous’ limbs, because suddenly he was pinned against the wall again and Marvelous was kissing him like he was drowning and the only air in the world was in Joe's lungs. He couldn't help the soft grunt of pleasure that fell from his lips, his fingers scrambling to find Marvelous’ hips. 

Basco watched them silently for a few minutes, teasing himself with one hand. He could see Joe's pulse in his throat, hammering so wildly that Basco wondered idly what Marvelous’ reaction would be if the blue gokai’s heart gave out and he sank to his knees…. Taking a deep breath to shake away the curious musings, Basco called softly “Have him come over here, Marvelous. I don't mind sharing my little slut… Mmm?” 

Marvelous shuddered like Basco’s fingers were on him, breaking the kiss with Joe to glance up at the lithe warrior. Eyeing Joe, he knew there was really only one way to get this to work. If Joe really didn't want to be here, Marvelous knew he would leave. But till Joe decided he wanted to go, Marvelous knew he had to be a little pushy with Joe so that his nerves didn't get the best of him. He reached up and grabbed Joe's chin, squeezing slightly, forcing Joe to tip his head back. Leaning in, Marvelous kissed and sucked a mark on Joe's throat, hearing the ex-soldier groan in a way that was so wrecked that both Marvelous and Basco wondered if Joe's legs would hold him up. 

Finally, Marvelous pulled back just enough for Joe to swallow back a whine of disappointment. “Coming..?” His captain asked, taking a step or two back towards Basco. He grinned wolfishly. “I'll make it worth your while…” He coaxed, brushing his knuckles over the front of Joe's pants, noting the stiffness in them already. 

Joe shuddered, closing his eyes, both excited and slightly ill at the thought of what he was agreeing to. “Yes….” He whispered, longing seeping from him. 

A triumphant grin broke over Marvelous’ face, reaching past Joe to throw the lock on the door to prevent any other interruptions. Leaning in, he set the final hook that he knew would keep Joe from losing his nerve. “Want you…” He breathed in Joe's ear, catching hold of the other fighter’s wrists, backing up towards Basco. “Want you so bad, Joe-san…”

Joe tipped his head back and groaned, conflicted ecstasy spreading through him. How long he'd wanted those words… If only they were real and not an attempt to mollify him. At least… Maybe, just for now he could pretend they were sincere. He felt himself get pulled forward a little more and then Marvelous was caught between him and Basco, pressed close to both, his back resting comfortably against Basco's chest. Joe looked up and realized he was eye to eye with Basco, the bastard was smirking at him still. 

Bending his head, Basco nibbled and bit at Marvelous’ ear, and the sounds it coaxed from the captain were filthy. Marvelous squirmed between the two and Joe forgot how to breath, feeling Marvelous grind against him. 

“Now…” Basco whispered, guiding one of Marvelous’ hands up to tangle in Basco's own dark locks, and guiding Marvelous’ other hand up towards Joe's mouth. “You… Are going to do exactly as I say, Marvy-chan…and we're gonna ruin sweet, silent Joe, mmm? You want that…? To see Joe-chan on his knees with your cum on his lips? Hmmm? Get him to play along with us…?”

“Yes!” Gasped Marvelous, and the slutty want in his voice sent heat pooling in Joe's belly. 

“Good boy….” Basco praised with a whisper, pressing Marvelous’ fingertips to Joe's lips, pushing at them while his free hand reached out to tangle in Joe's hair, holding Joe's head in place. “Let's get to it then…” 

With a cocky sneer, Basco pushed Marvelous’ first two fingers into Joe's mouth, his own lips parted slightly at the sight of the captain’s fingers pressing against the ex-zangyack’s tongue. Far better Marvy’s fingers in Joe's mouth than Basco’s. He had no doubts that if he tried it, the slightest thing could result in Joe gnashing his teeth hard and Basco would probably be missing a few fingers if that happened. No. Better for Marvelous to do most of the “hands on” work with Joe. Call it a little safety precaution. 

Joe's heart pounded in his throat, still very much in fight or flight mode, feeling one of Basco's hands tangled in his hair. He was holding just on the edge of too tight, Joe's eyes stinging slightly from Basco’s grip. Panic started to swell in his chest as he began to overthink things and his detest for Basco took the forefront of his mind. But before he could spin out in a blind panic, he suddenly felt Marvelous’ fingers twitch slightly in his mouth, felt his captain tenderly grab his chin in his other hand, pulling Joe closer. “Shh.” Marvelous said firmly, talking him back from losing his nerve. 

Leaning in, Marvelous held Joe's chin steadily as he kissed the corner of Joe's mouth, almost but not quite on the lips. His fingers slipped easily in Joe's mouth and Marvelous shuddered a little at the sensation, keeping an eye on the fistful of Joe's hair that Basco had. The captain leaned forward and whispered in Joe's ear, hearing the blue gokai's breathing hitch and tremble slightly at his words. “I want you, Joe-san… Nnngh? You like that…? I want you… Don't go.” He murmured, feeling only the tiniest twist of guilt in his belly. He knew full well that his words, while not entirely untrue, were still mostly being used to manipulate Joe. But he couldn't just let Joe walk away, right? 

Joe stood there, trembling only slightly, eyes drifting shut slowly as he reveled in the feel of Marvelous so close to him. His head turned ever so slightly as Marvelous’ fingers slipped away from his mouth, not wanting to admit that he ached for a kiss from his leader, the man who had saved him. Before his lips could brush against Marvelous’ cheek, much less his lips, he felt Basco’s grip tighten harshly on his hair and pull him closer, trapping Marvelous in the middle. Joe cried out sharply at the sudden pain, lurching against Gokai red’s body, hips grinding against him without much conscious thought of what he was doing. 

“Ohhh…. I knew it.” Basco cooed, brushing his thumb roughly against Joe's scalp and he ground his hips against Marvelous’ ass. “I knew he'd like it rough mmm? He's almost as much of a slut as you are, Marvy-chan…. Almost…” With his free hand, Basco turned the captain’s head over his shoulder to press a bruising kiss to his lips. Marvelous instantly sounded wrecked, making soft, desperate keens as Basco licked into his mouth. Basco broke the kiss softly, whispering “Good boy, Marvy-chan…” Giving a feral grin at the way Marvelous moaned like a whore and tried to kiss him again, obliging as he guided Marvelous’ hands to Joe's crotch. “Put your hands to good use, Marvy-chan.” He instructed, helping to undo Joe's belt as Marvelous still kissed and suckled at Basco’s throat and jaw. “Gotta make sure we're including Joe-chan in this too, mmm?”

Joe stared at the way Marvelous squirmed and kissed desperately at Basco's skin, internally aching at the thought of Marvelous kissing him like that. He was jolted from his thoughts by Marvelous’ hips rolling against his, causing Joe to lean forward slightly and moan. 

Marvelous peeked over at him, grinning and rolling his hips harder and grabbing Joe's hip with his free hand to hold him in place. “Keep up?” He asked, grinning wider as his first mate nodded breathlessly, his hips moving in time with his captain's. 

Basco smirked and bit down on the meat of Marvelous’ shoulder, hearing the delicious sounds that punched from the other man's lungs. His hands snaked around Marvelous’ chest, pinching his nipples through the shirt and teasing them. Marvelous nearly screamed, rutting against Joe as he tipped his head back. The fingers of his free hand fluttered slightly as he caught the back of Basco’s neck, keening desperately. “Don't stop!” 

Joe exhaled harshly, fumbling with Marvelous’ belt and yanking open the front of his pants. “Marvelous-san…” He breathed, pushing down at the pants until he got them around the captain's knees. A slow, deep burn of competition started to eat away at his ribs, all black and bitter and almost hateful. Basco thought he was so good at this. At making Marvelous come undone in his hands… Joe roughly pressed himself against Marvelous, one hand pulling at his cock while he leaned forward in a half convicted attempt at kissing the red pirate. When Marvelous dropped his head back on Basco's shoulder, conveniently out of Joe's reach, Joe's jaw locked with hurt and anger, leaning instead to bite and kiss and suck marks into Marvelous’ throat and collarbones. 

Basco grinned, lifting one hand and putting two fingers at Marvelous’ lips, still grinding his cock against Marvelous’ ass and keeping the hold on Joe's hair. “Get ‘em nice and wet, Marvy-chan.” He purred, licking a stripe up one side of Marvelous’ neck as Joe bit hickey marks on the other side. “Show Joe-chan what a worthless little slut you are, ehh?” 

Joe's kisses stopped abruptly, slowly lifting his gaze to his captain's face, internally startled at Basco's insulting dirty talk. He stared at Marvelous’ face, half wishing Marvelous would snarl at Basco to ‘fuck off’ and leave. 

Marvelous stared at the ceiling, hesitating. He certainly didn't ‘like’ being called worthless. Slut was one thing. But worthless…? He refused to look at Joe's face. He could only imagine the look of disappointment and disgust that must be there. He swallowed hard and then clamped his eyes shut and sucked Basco’s fingers deep into his mouth, sucking and licking and swirling his tongue over them. They tasted of gunpowder. 

Basco gave a delighted laugh, nearly fucking Marvelous’ mouth with his fingers, pushing so deep that he was impressed that Marvelous didn't gag. “That's it! Good little slut!” He crowed, finally letting go of Joe's hair and reaching up to play with Marvelous’ nipples, pulling and teasing them roughly.

Marvelous felt himself suddenly screaming in pleasure around Basco's fingers, body shaking from Joe jerking him off and Basco playing with his chest. “God! God!!” He screamed, legs shaking and barely holding him up. Holy fuck it felt so good, it felt like his very soul was unraveling. It felt so good that he could tell himself that it was worth being called “worthless”. He was barely aware of Basco pulling his spit-slick fingers out of his mouth, he was so close. Just as his body started to tense, just before he could cum, Basco stopped playing with his chest and reached down, smacking Joe's hand away from Marvelous’ cock and gripping it at the base, keeping the other man from cumming. Marvelous let out a wail as his orgasm was forced to stop, hands clawing helplessly at the air and finding Joe's shirt, clinging to him like he was drowning. He gasped and shuddered, only vaguely aware of Joe's hands holding him upright and stroking his hair. 

“Marvelous-san...you okay…? Hey… Marvelous-san.” Joe murmured, eyes concerned as he supported the smaller man. He glanced up at Basco, eyes dark with hate and disgust. 

Basco giggled, rubbing his spit-slicked fingers over Marvelous’ entrance, crooning. “Don't hate me too much, Marvy-chan. You'll have a much better orgasm in a bit. You can't cum this early.” With his free hand, he caught Joe by the chin and pulled him close, tilting his head to study him. “But poor, beautiful Joe hasn't had much attention… We should change that, mm? Go on then, Marvy-chan.” 

Marvelous, still panting and shuddering, eyes half-lidded, ran his fingers down Joe's chest before leaning in to kiss and lick at Joe's throat, making his way down until he closed his lips around one of Joe's nipples. 

Joe’s groan was absolutely guttural, his eyes closing and jaw slack, panting. With a grin, Basco leaned forward slowly as if to kiss him. First he ran the tip of his tongue over Joe's lower lip, sneering with some sick sense of pleasure. Joe's eyes fluttered open, looking at Basco with an almost curious expression. Basco grinned wider and then nipped Joe's bottom lip, quick and sharp, tasting blood. 

Joe gave a muffled shout, yanking his head back, blood beading on his lip and starting to trickle towards his chin. The combination of pleasure and pain had his nipples tight and erect and he heard Marvelous moan softly as he sucked on one of them. Joe's breathing hitched again and he decided to just ignore Basco. He knew the sneering figure was a drama queen and probably wouldn't take well to being ignored. It was the best revenge he could enact right now. He'd track Basco down and cut off his balls later. 

Basco felt near gleeful at the small line of red making its way down Joe's chin. Fumbling in one of his pockets, he pulled out some lube and slicked his fingers again, rubbing at Marvelous’ entrance. Marvelous moaned like a porn star and pushed back against him, grinding his ass against Basco's junk. Chuckling softly, Basco placed one hand on the back of Marvelous’ neck and guided his head down so the captain was bent double, his face at Joe's cock. “Now I'm gonna work you open. And you are gonna stretch those pretty lips of yours around Joe-chan’s cock, yeah? And do a good job this time, Marvy-chan. Show off all those skills I taught you.”

He knew Marvelous’ face would be burning, and that made it all the better. Basco idly rubbed one finger over the ring of muscle at the smaller man’s entrance, watching Marvelous shudder and hearing his slutty cries. Giving his ass a sharp smack, Basco said cooly. “I said suck him off. Do as I say, whore.” 

Marvelous buried his face in the soft of Joe's stomach, gathering himself for a second before licking the tip of Joe's cock. 

Joe stared down at him, conflicted but an awful hope and love blooming in his chest. Marvelous had never sucked him off. Ever. He'd fucked Joe's hole and into his mouth, but he'd never ever sucked him off. The idea had tingles of electricity skittering up and down Joe's entire body. “M-marvel--ahh!” He cried out as Marvelous closed his lips around Joe and /sucked/. It felt better than he'd ever imagined. 

Basco smirked, stroking his hand down Marvelous’ spine and murmuring. “Good boy…” And slowly started to push one finger into him. He moved slowly. Torturously slowly. And everytime Marvelous whined and tried to thrust backwards onto his finger, Basco would pull a little further out, tutting calmly and hooking his finger in the ring of muscle, pulling slightly and hearing Marvelous cry out around Joe's cock. He loved Marvelous like this. Full at both ends, moaning and keening like the slut he was, making the most delicious sucking noises around a cock. Basco smothered the dark possessiveness that stirred in his belly at the thought of Marvelous’ lips wrapped around someone else's cock. He relentlessly pushed two fingers into the captain's entrance, rubbing and scissoring him open. “That's it… Good Marvy-chan… Open up for me…” He urged, pushing further in and finding Marvelous’ prostate. His fingers danced around it lightly, almost but not quite touching, loving the way the other man's entire body began to tremble as Marvelous’ cries filled the room. 

Joe's fingers were buried in Marvelous’ hair, gentle and massaging as he tipped his head backwards, a low moaning sigh leaving his lips as he closed his eyes. Marvelous’ mouth was wet and hot and perfect… He was perfect… Joe felt his muscles start to tighten as he pushed closer to cumming, his fingers briefly, very subtly, stroking Marvelous’ face, his voice hoarse as he rasped. “G-gonna cum… Marvelous… Oh god…” 

Marvelous couldn't help the surge of pride in his chest upon hearing those words and he started bobbing his head and sucking harder. Joe had left the honorific off of the end of his name, Marvelous was surprised how hard that made him. He heard Joe's voice getting thready, more desperate as he chanted. “Fuck… Fuck…Marvelous! Oh god! Oh! Please! Marvelous!!” 

At the very last second, just as Joe came, Basco grabbed a fistful of Marvelous’ hair and pulled, lifting his head so that Joe's cum painted the captain's face. Basco nearly came untouched at the sight and he took a deep breath to steady himself, rubbing twice over Marvelous’ prostate and hearing his former teammate cry out and twist in his grip. Pulling back on the grip he had on Marvelous’ hair, he righted the captain and sunk his fingers in as deep as he could, pulling Marvelous’ head back until they were cheek to cheek, the captain's head craning back on Basco’s shoulder. 

The smaller man was gasping and writhing, eyes squeezed tightly shut. he was vaguely aware of Basco licking a long stripe up his cheek, tasting Joe's cum with a feral grin. “This is what you were made for.” Basco’s voice purred softly in his ear. “Spunk all over your face and whining for more.” Each word was accentuated by a brush over his prostate and Marvelous thought he was going to lose his mind. 

Basco lifted dark eyes to Joe, grinning. “You got to cum first. On your knees.” Before Joe could protest, Basco let go of Marvelous’ hair and shoved Joe down to his knees in front of his captain. Bending at the waist, Basco got in Joe's face, smirking and whispering. “Now. Suck him off like you love him. Mmm?” Basco winked and the barely-veiled hatred on the ex-soldier’s face made the privateer much harder than he realized it would. Maybe he and Joe would have to start having rendezvous of their own… 

Straightening a little, Basco added a third finger to Marvelous’ ass, working him open and loose as the privateer glanced over at him. “Want Joe-chan to suck you off? His lips are perfect for it. Look at them, Marvy-chan! So pink and plump! They'd look so good wrapped around your cock. Wanna show me that, Marvy-chan?” 

“Y-yes! Joe-san, Please! Aughh!” Marvelous’ cry was guttural, desperate, as he writhed back on Basco’s fingers. Sweat glistened on his forehead and his hands trembled as they reached out for the blue Gokai. 

Basco knew better than to follow up Marvelous’ plea with a command of his own. Joe belonged to Marvelous and Marvelous alone, no matter how much Basco wanted to fuck into his face till Joe’s voice rasped how much he wanted to taste Basco’s cum. The privateer stood the rest of the way upright, licking another taste of cum off of Marvelous’ chin, savoring it dramatically, knowing how it would dig at the ex-soldier. “Let's see if we can get you to cum so hard you pass out, hmm?” Basco whispered in Marvelous’ ear. 

Adding a little more lube to one hand, Basco slicked his cock and slammed into Marvelous without warning. The captain was so loose that Basco felt a groan get pulled from deep inside him even as Marvelous nearly screamed with pleasure as the feeling of Basco inside him. “Oh shit Marvy-chan…” He purred, his voice causing Marvelous to shudder and keen.

Joe took a breath, staring up at his captain's wrecked face, slowly, quietly, leaning forward and taking Marvelous’ cock in his mouth. Oh he'd nearly forgotten how good he tasted… Bobbing his head up and down, he was aware of Marvelous making choked noises of pleasure, hoarsely chanting “Joe-san, Joe-san oh fffffuck please! Oh my god Joe-san please! I wanna cum!!” His hips stuttered slightly only to buck wildly as Basco thrust into him at just the right angle. Between the two of them, Marvelous wasn't going to last long. 

Basco snapped his hips harder and harder, not looking for finesse or making this last. He wanted to see Marvelous cum hard. Now. Reaching around, he caught hold of the smaller man’s balls, temporarily keeping them from drawing up to orgasm. 

Marvelous nearly kicked from the pleasure, screaming and burying his hand in Joe's hair, chest heaving, face crumpled in a wail of delight. “Please!” He begged, legs trembling as Joe continued to suck him off. He felt the ex-zangyack’s tongue swirl around his cock and he nearly doubled over, gasping and whining with want. 

Using his other hand, Basco rubbed his palm over Marvelous’ chest, teasing and pinching his nipples harshly, feeling the captain bucking and keening against him. Basco started a steady, harsh pace as he fucked in and out of his former shipmate. Marvelous’ breathing was ragged and desperate as he alternated between fucking himself back on Basco's cock, and forward into Joe's mouth. The captain’s head dropped back onto Basco’s shoulder, gasping and chest heaving as he trembled. 

Basco turned his head to side and nipped Marvelous’ ear and jaw and throat, leaving possessive hickey marks across the pale skin. “Nngh Marvy-chan… Even after so long… You're mine…” he whispered, letting go of Marvelous’ balls and shoving Joe off and away from the other man's cock before fucking hard into him twice more and cumming with a soft grunt. 

At the feeling, Marvelous came with a silent shout, head tipped back, body shaking, face crumpled with pleasure. The push had caused Joe to fall back on his ass, staring up at the two as they came together, watching the way Marvelous clung to Basco, and the way Basco bit down on Marvelous’ shoulder to quietly ride out his orgasm. 

Marvelous’ slowly came down with a giggle, feeling boneless and so SO good. He sighed contentedly and wiggled a little, enjoying the feel of Basco’s cock softening in him. With another giggle he turned and teasingly nipped his former shipmate’s lower lip, sighing and smirking. “Ahh…I was right. A damn good lay.” With a chuckle he addressed Joe as he teasingly tugged on a piece of Basco’s hair. “Maybe not what you are used to but still fun, eh Joe-san? Joe-san…?” He glanced over just in time to see the door click shut. Joe was gone.


End file.
